Gabe
Gabe is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Although Gabe recognized a few people coming into the game, there were many people he had never even heard of. His strategy was to go in and be as social as possible. With the announcement of the pair twist, Gabe did his best to socialize with everyone but did not want to directly ask anyone if they wanted to be pairs. Although he did talk to quite a few people, no one had him first on his list. The same situation happened with Rhi, thus they ended up being partnered up. Although Gabe did not expect to be partnered up with Rhi, he didn’t view her as a threat and hoped that they could go under the radar without being targeted. His strategy did not go according to plan as people viewed Rhi as inactive. Week after week it seemed like Gabe and Rhi were constantly being put on the block. During week 2 they were able to guarantee their safety by using the POV and taking themselves off the block. However, when they were the final nominees during the duo stage of the game, it was time to say goodbye to one of them. Luckily for Gabe, his connection with Amanda and Zach saved him from being evicted and he was given a golden key and temporary safety. His main alliance was the vela felas which consisted of him, Zach and Amanda. Although Gabe initially wanted Zach out to make Amanda closer to him, he started to feel like Zach also had his back and decided he wanted to work with him in the meantime. He also had an alliance with Sam and Cherry as they felt they were in the minority. Amanda told Gabe about a majority alliance that he was not a part of which in turn made him want to weaken it. Therefore, he decided to use the POV on Cherry during the double eviction, though unfortunately he couldn’t save Sam as well. During the individual portion of the game, Gabe was being continually used as a pawn and he was over it. Though, he was thankful when Zach used the POV on him and backdoored Dys. His biggest target in the game was Michael as he felt that Michael wanted him out more then anyone. Unfortunately for Gabe, during Isaac's HOH him and his closest ally Amanda were the final nominees. Although he stayed in the house, he was upset that Amanda had to leave. Although he was upset that he was not able to take out Michael when he was a final nominee, Gabe was excited that he was in final 3. Zach had won the crucial final 4 POV and evicted Luna over him. Gabe was in a tough position as he had worked with Zach closely but knew Zach would beat him and that he had a better shot next to Michael. Unfortunately for Gabe, he lost both part one and two of the HOH and thus his game lied in the hands of either Zach or Michael. Zach won the final part of the HOH competition and decided to evict Michael, thus making Gabe a finalist. Gabe got the opportunity to plead his case to the jury against Zach. Although he did his best to convey the game he played, most of the jury felt that Zach had played an overall better game. Gabe did receive a jury vote from Abdi and lost of a vote of 6-1. Gabe returned in Big Brother 8. Coming into the game he wanted a second chance to prove that he could play hard and make bold moves. He recognized some familiar faces that he played with previously such as Amanda and Legends who were his closest allies. He had an alliance with these two as well as Yag called the Big Bad Bees which was his main loyalty. Outside of this group Gabe did his best to develop connections with other houseguests and he had a pretty strong relationship with Tanner and NoAvi. Gabe won the second HOH competition of the season which was during backwards week. Instead of nominating two people, he had the sole vote to evict. Gabe enjoyed having this power as he felt it put less blood on his hands and he was able to get in good graces with most of the house who wanted him to evict Aguy, which he did. During Tessa’s HOH Gabe wanted to keep Walker where as a majority of the house wanted him to be evicted. Romey, Gabe and Whisk formed an alliance and agreed that they would prefer Walker being in the house as it would be one more target in front of them. Although they tried their best in the end, Walker ended up being evicted. Gabe felt nervous as he was in the minority and feared he would be targeted for it. During Romey’s HOH during the triple eviction, Gabe won the POV and used it on Amanda. Although he gained Amanda’s trust it affected his relationship with other people in the house such as Romey, who wanted him to keep the nominations the same. The following week he ended up being a final nominee next to Romey during Tessa’s HOH. Thankfully for him, Romey was seen as a bigger threat and a competition beast who people wanted to get rid of. Although NoAvi and King wanted him to be evicted, he managed to stay in a 4-2 vote. He managed to pull out an HOH win and get revenge on Tessa who nominated him and used Legends as a pawn. The worst case scenario happened for him however, as Tessa won POV and saved herself. Although he knew Legends was playing both sides and telling people different things, he nominated Yag as a replacement nominee and wanted Legends to stay. However, Tessa knew that he wanted this and decided to do the opposite and keep Yag. Gabe continued to have bad luck as the following cycle was an instant eviction and Tessa won HOH. Although he was a final nominee with King, he knew he only needed two votes and he believed both Amanda and Whisk would keep him. Although Whisk did, Amanda decided to stick with Tessa and evict Gabe who felt blindsided. Gabe was the next houseguest evicted in a 2-1 vote and the next member of the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests